1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft cargo doors and more particularly to cargo door control and indication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,326 to Plude shows an aircraft exit door locking system in which an exit door is automatically locked depending on three dissimilar inputs to a locking system.
The following models have similarities but are significantly different in system design. The 757-200PF provides remote control operation of the Main Deck Cargo Door. However, this system is hydraulically actuated without the same degree of system isolation. The architecture of these electrically controlled, hydraulically actuated systems is significantly different from the 767-300 Freighter Main Deck Cargo Door electrically controlled, electromechanical actuated systems.
The 747-400 Freighter Nose Cargo Door (and earlier versions) provide control near the door on the main deck. However the architecture of the latch and lock systems are significantly different than the 767-300 Freighter Main Deck Cargo Door latch and lock systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,286 to Church describes a flight deck door anti-hijacking latch/lock mechanism and electric release switch. This device prevents unwanted passengers from entering the flight deck. The consequences of an interior flight deck door locking mechanism failing to perform its function is significantly less severe than the pressurized airframe load carrying non-plug large cargo door locking and latch mechanisms failing to perform their function. The functionality and architecture of this system is significantly different than the 767-300 freighter main deck cargo door latch and lock systems.